Oneshot 1
by Josh90
Summary: Een titelloze oneshot voor een Fanfiction Uitdaging van Wizardzone. De opdracht was een personage iets voor het eerst te laten doen en daar kwam Voldemort die zijn eerste moord pleegde uit.


**I**

In het weeshuis van mevrouw Koort werd je redelijk goed verzorgd. Dat wilde zeggen dat je te eten kreeg, een dak boven je hoofd had, de goede zorgen van de directrice kreeg als je ziek was en eens per jaar een uitstapje om de frisse zeelucht in te ademen in plaats van de vervuiling van de wereldstad Londen. Dat nam niet weg dat het er vrij troosteloos was. Alles was er, hoewel brandschoon, versleten en alle kinderen droegen dezelfde grauwe uniformen, die maakten dat ze allemaal tot dezelfde grijze massa behoorden. Iedereen beschikte ook over een kamertje waar een simpel ijzeren bed, een houten keukenstoel en een kast, waar meestal al je materiele bezittingen in pasten, stond. Marten Asmodom Vilijn was net elf jaar en woonde al zijn hele leven in het weeshuis. Eigenlijk kende hij niks anders dan die grauwe, kale omgeving, al wist hij dat er meer voor hem weg gelegd was, en dat hij meer was dan de anderen, dat hij bijzonder was. Hij waande zich in ieder geval wel superieur. Hij was dan ook vele malen slimmer dan hen, en ook heel knap, daar hij lang was voor zijn leeftijd en hij donkere krullen had waar zijn bleke huid een schril contrast bij vormden, iets wat zijn mooie gelaatstrekken alleen maar scheen te accentueren. Niet dat dat of zijn intelligentie hem veel konden deren. Het ging meer om het feit dat de andere kinderen als de dood van hem waren. Hij bezat krachten, waarvan hij zelf ook niet helemaal de precieze bedoeling wist, maar waar hij zich wel van bewust was. Hij kon ze gebruiken en de kinderen waren bang van hem. En hij hield van angst. En van wreedheid.

**II**

Een lange rij kinderen in de meest uiteenlopende leeftijden, van hoogstens vier jaar tot bijna achttien, vormde zich voor de kantine. Er hing een doordringende zuurkoollucht die maakte dat je de honger spontaan verging. Zo was het met Marten in ieder geval gesteld. Het voedsel was er als het interieur en de grijze uniformen: Smakeloos. Billy Stroeve, een jongen van zijn leeftijd, maar minstens tien centimeter kleiner en zeker twee keer zo breed, glipte langs hem heen. Marten pakte hem bij zijn mouw en trok hem terug naar zijn eigenlijke plek, achter hem.  
'Niet voorkruipen!' Marten was zich bewust van het feit dat het als een bevel klonk. Hij had al eerder bevelen gegeven. Een soort sensatie maakte zich dan altijd meester van hem. Billy leek niet zo onder de indruk. Dat had hij toch al nooit gedaan en Marten ergerde zich daar aan. Het was hem anders altijd gelukt angst aan te jagen.  
'Dat maak ik zelf wel uit!' was het antwoord en Billy ging weer langs hem heen, Marten daarbij omver duwend. Hij verloor zijn evenwicht en kwam met een doffe klap op de zwartwitte tegels terecht. Sommige kinderen lachten, maar hielden daar meteen mee op toen Marten weer overeind krabbelde. Zijn blik moest duivels zijn. Zijn knie deed pijn en was vast lelijk geschaaft, maar het kon hem niet schelen. Men moest niet denken dat ze met hem konden spotten of voor gek konden zetten. En al helemaal niet dat vervelende ventje van een Billy Stroeve. Als er gepest moest worden deed Marten het en niemand anders. Even was hij er van overtuigd dat hij dat stomme joch verrot zou slaan, maar toen...  
'Wat is hier aan de hand?' klonk de stem van mevrouw Koort over de hoofden heen. De directrice baande zich met moeite een weg door de menigte. De zorgelijke blik die anders altijd op haar spitse gezicht stond had plaats gemaakt voor een zekere triomf. Mevrouw Koort vond hem raar, wist Marten. En ze zou niets liever doen dan hem betrappen. Ze wist ook heus wel wat hij allemaal deed, de bewijzen ontbraken alleen. 'Marten! Het zal ook eens niet, he! Mee naar mijn kantoortje!'  
'Ik heb niks gedaan!' schoot de jongen in de verdediging. 'Vraag het maar aan de anderen. Eerlijk, ik was het niet.' Hij zette zijn ogen van kil op onschuldig en wierp een blik op het meisje achter hem. Annie durfde hem toch niet anders dan gelijk te geven sinds dat voorval in de grot.  
'Dat klopt, mevrouw,' fluisterde ze meteen. Een aantal kinderen knikten en mompelden instemmend.  
'Nou goed dan,' gaf mevrouw Koort toe. 'Maar ik hou je in de gaten. Ik vind het wel frappant dat je er altijd wel iets mee te maken hebt.' Even leek ze zich om te draaien, maar toen zei ze: 'En toch wil ik je op mijn kantoor hebben.' Marten zuchtte en sjokte achter haar aan. Hij kreeg ze nog wel! Allemaal! Maar eerst Billy.

**III**

Martens hart klopte gejaagd in zijn keel. Hij had geen straf gekregen, want hij had feitelijk niet zoveel op zijn geweten, maar hij had wel wat onbeduidende waarschuwingen aan moeten horen. De doordringende stem van mevrouw Koort kon hij zich nog precies voor de geest halen.  
'Ik snap jou niet, hoor!' had ze gezegd terwijl ze een pleister op zijn geschaafde knie plakte. 'Moet je nu altijd voor problemen zorgen? Het zou hier een stuk aangenamer voor iedereen, inclusief voor jezelf, zijn als je niet altijd de anderen zo'n angst aan moest jagen. Denk je niet?' Nee, dat dacht Marten niet! Hij wilde geen vrienden. Hij was altijd alleen, en dat vond hij ook niet erg. Bovendien moest hij zich wreken na de genante aftocht naar dat kantoortje. Hij wist dat Billy voor een konijn zorgde, dat huisde in een hok dat op de binnenplaats stond. Dat rotjoch hield meer van dat stomme beest dan van wat ook. Het was hem zelfs liever dan zijn jojo, die Marten trouwens ook nog ging stelen als trofee. Uiteindelijk zou hij toch nog winnen. Hij verheugde zich er al op Billy te horen huilen. Dan had hij hem, Marten Asmodom Vilijn, een naam waar hij overigens een hekel aan had, maar niet voor schut moeten zetten. Voorzichtig maakte hij het hok open en pakte het spartelende beest op om het mee te nemen naar binnen. Daar zou hij het dier om zeep helpen. Hij deed het koelbloedig, zonder enige wroeging. Nooit eerder had hij een moord gepleegd, maar er zouden er velen volgen. Met de komst van Perkamentus die hem zou vertellen dat hij een tovenaar was zou zijn gevoel voor superioriteit en haat tegen Dreuzels, want de mensen in het weeshuis waren maar Dreuzels, realiseerde hij zich snel, alleen maar toenemen. Op zijn zestiende zou hij een drievoudige moord plegen en daarna nog vele andere slachtoffers maken. Deze eerste moord was het begin van de angstaanjagende wreedheid van heer Voldemort.

EINDE


End file.
